The Tactician
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: "Tell me... what is your name?" Chrom asked. "Soren."
1. Chapter 1

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." He said. "Take my hand."

He refused, despite how exhausted he felt, with a shake of his head. He got to his feet on his own. He felt incredibly stiff and disjointed.

"Hmm." He grunted, as he examined the people in front of him. A swordsman, a knight, and a cleric. The knight was clearly the most experienced of the three. He looked suspicious of the dark haired mage, almost as if he were expecting him to attack.

He had slept for several hours, it seemed. It was broad daylight now. He covertly tried searching the fields for any sign of reinforcements.

"Are you hurt?" The man asked again.

"No."

"Then why were you sleeping out here?" The girl demanded. Younger than the others, she also seemed to be far the most fiesty.

"Why would I tell you?" He retorted sharply. "Where I sleep is none of your business, thank you."

She recoiled in shock. She was clearly not used to being addressed in such a way. "That's no excuse to be rude!" She huffed.

"Peace, friend." The blue haired man spoke. The tactician felt as if he was addressing the knight, rather than himself. "We did not mean to frighten you."

They stared each other down. Despite his words, he felt a certain threatening vibe in the air.

"I understand." He said. "Please excuse me."

Whirling his back to them, he began making his way down the path.

"Well, thanks a lot- Chrom!"

Soren looked over his shoulder. The others were looking off, far in the distance, at the smoke rising from the forest.

"It can't be the town, can it?" The girl asked nervously.

"I think it is!"

The smoke was absolutely billowing into the sky. No small flame could make smoke that dense...

Before he could register what was happening, the three of them ran off to the source of the flame.

Heroes, were they? He thought, as he watched them go. The slightest sign of trouble, and off they were. They had even approached him, to make sure he was alright.

Something close to guilt began to well up inside him. Hadn't someone else, long ago, shown him a similar kindness? Hadn't that man been the closest friend he had ever had?

His mind set, he ran after them, gripping his wind tome. It had been far too long since he had seen battle.

...

The town was on fire. They were right to be panicked. The three stood at the town entrance, sizing up the situation, as he approached them from the rear.

"Hold!" He shouted. They jumped, and whirled on him.

"I mean you no harm." He said, holding his hands out in an attempt to make a peaceful gesture. "What is going on here?"

The blue haired man looked at him. "Bandits." He replied. "They've taken over the town."

"Hm." He said. Stepping forward, he examined the situation for himself. "They already know we're here." He commented. "They're just watching us now. They're clearly not very well trained, or equipped." He frowned. "HIt them fast and hard, I'd say."

Ignoring the stares of the others, he pulled out his tome, flipping through the pages. "You." He said to the girl. "Stay behind me."

Her mouth and eyes were wide open. Looking between her companions, she nervously shuffled away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said impatiently. "The other two will need to go ahead of us, and lure the bandits towards us, out in the open. I'll be covering them, but I don't have a heal staff on me. It will be your responsibilty to keep us all alive."

She looked helplessly towards the blue haired man. He himself was staring intently at him.

"Do as he says, Lissa." He said at last.

"What?"

"I trust him." He said simply. "Frederick."

"Yes sir!"

And they were off, expertly charging off into the battlefield. Two bandits were struck down almost effortlessly. Although the Knight was clearly far more skilled, something about the blue haired man reminded him of a friend long lost...

"Hey!" THe girl snapped. "Are we going to help them, or what?"

He snapped out of his reverie, as he looked over at her. "Of course." He said coolly. "Follow closely."

He slowly began to walk across the battlefield, his eyes darting around the place, searching for the enemy in hiding.

"Umm." She said, as she crept behind him. "Why are you so slow?"

"Hush." He scolded. The bridge was clearly the most occupied part of the town at the moment. Four bandits were standing around it, wary of getting any closer to the warriors cutting down their comrades.

"This is going to require precision." He muttered. There was a mage there. Ill trained as he was, he surely knew enough to fry any man bold enough to charge towards him.

"I'll take the mage." He declared. "Steer clear!"

As they approached the bridge, the mage fired off a fire bomb at him. He blocked it, rendering it harmless with his own power, hardly thinking. Shooting his own power forth, he attacked the two men who tried to rush him. A third attack of wind magic killed the mage, despite his attempts to defend himself.

"Wo-wow..." the girl whispered in awe. "That was incredible."

Blue took down the last one, leaving the way to the leader clear.

...

"That was absolutely incredible!" The girl, Lissa, gushed as the townsfolk came forward to thank them. "Tactics, and such powerful sorcery..."

He brushed off the compliment, looking around at all the people sending thankful smiles his way. He had not seen such simple people this happy since...

"Lissa is right." Chrom rumbled. "That was truly an impressive display. I've never seen anything like it. You did that was an elwind tome, didn't you?"

"Wind tome." The tactician corrected instinctively. He then flinched. He sounded rather like a braggart.

"I suppose this is where we part ways." He said. "It was..." he flinched. "a pleasure." He made as if to push his way through the crowd, only to be stopped by Chrom.

"Wait, friend! You never even told us your name."

"Soren." He said, ice coating his words. "Good bye."

He did not let go.

"Soren." He repeated. "Where are you headed?"

"No where in particular."

"With skills like yours?" He pressed. "Have you no family?"

"None that I care for."

"No kingdom to serve?"

"No." He said. His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"You came to these people's aid the instant you realized they were in trouble." He said. "With no reward in sight, at that."

He scoffed. "So?"

"I want to make you the tactician of our little group." he said. Ignoring the surprised looks of the others, he tightened his grip on Soren's shoulders. "We could really use someone like you.

And it then hit him, that he could use someone like Chrom as well.

"I accept." He said. "Now unhand me."

...


	2. Chapter 2

It had been far, far too long since he had worked on such a scale.

Although he was no stranger to working with royal troops, he found himself rather pleasantly surprised at how varied the Shepards were. Ylisse's finest came from a wide variety of backgrounds, from noble houses to former farm boys, all united to protect the nation.

Chrom really was something else. Soren couldn't help but admire him, and he knew all of the soldiers under his command felt the same, albeit likely for very different reasons. Chrom, in Soren's eyes, was a born leader. Compassionate for his subjects, yet firm in his convictions. He had not been so impressed in a leader in a long, long, time.

The exalt, on the other hand, he took an almost immediate dislike towards. She simply did not have the will to make any tough decisions. As a leader, she should be able to make basic military orders. Not hide in her palace under the guise of wanting peace. The others seemed to disagree, and seemed almost horrified whenever he criticized her methods, often to her face. She always listened, but never followed his advice.

Lissa was a bit more of a mixed bag. Although she was no Chrom, Soren thought that was due more to inexperience than anything else. She was completely willing to go out and help fight, but she was childish. Immature. She likely didn't even understand just what actual warfare was yet. She would know soon enough, if Soren had his way. She certainly did have talent with the staff.

The other shepards he knew only vaguely. Sully, the proud tomboy, was a bit too eager to prove herself. Showing off in the middle of a battle would not help their cause. He had scolded her more than once already. She had never been pleased, and had often challenged him to a duel. He wasn't quite stupid enough to accept.

Stahl was her total opposite. Lazy, unrefined, but was able to keep a cool, steady head during the most vicious drills. Getting him motivated would be the key to make him shine, but Soren wasn't quite show how to do that just yet. A little more time, perhaps, would offer answers.

Sumia hadn't exactly impressed him so far, either. Clumsy, not at all talented with a sword, and a bit too much of a romantic. He had found her curled up with a novel far too often for his taste. When he asked Chrom how she had been recruited, Chrom mentioned her unusual talent with animals. Soren would have preferred a real warrior over a zookeeper.

Vaike was Vaike. Rude, obnoxious, and far too overconfident for his own good. Soren wasn't surprised at all when he learned he had come from the streets. His blows were strong, but lacked proper technique.

Miriel was far too interested in the WHYS of things rather than how to improve herself, which irritated Soren.

And lastly...

"Soren!"

He ignore her, focusing instead on the tome set out in front of him. "I'm busy." He said. "Leave me."

She scowled at him, not at all a rare occurence from her. "When a lady asks something of you," she said, "She expects it to be done immediately!"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, as he looked up at her.

"Marth!" She said. "My darling Lissa is quite taken with him, and I can't say I like the idea of some masked swordsman stealing away the the royal princess!"

"I'm sure Lissa will only be 'stolen' if she wants to be." He said coolly. "It is not your place to judge who she can and can't spend time with."

Maribelle was a bit of an oddball. An old friend of Lissa, daughter of a nobleman, and for too arrogant for her good. She thought she could just do whatever she liked by simply having a sharp tounge. Soren thought otherwise, and made a point to specifically go out of his way to bother her by ignoring her often unreasonable demands.

However, sadly, this time she had a point.

"I have not been able to track down this Marth." He admitted. "He's deliberately hiding from us." He picked up the quill in his right hand, twirling it round. "I'm sure of it."

"But why?" Maribelle wondered aloud. "He saved LIssa's life... doesn't he want to help us?"

"I believe so." Soren said. "He certainly is a mystery." He shrugged. "You are not coming with us to Ragna Ferox, then?"

Her eyes flared. "That run down place?" She snarled. "I'd rather die!"

"Good." Soren said. "I want you to look after the Exalt while we're gone. The last thing we need is her going charging into Plegia on her own, begging for peace."

She sniffed. "Show some respect!" She snapped. "I would gladly die for the Exalt, I'll have you know!"

"Just make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." He said. "I don't want her to confront Gangrel before I properly understand the situation."

...

Ragna Ferox brought back a lot of memories that Soren did quite want to surface.

"You've been looking ill, Soren." Chrom commented. "Is something on your mind?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." He claimed.

This was a blatant lie. Ragna Ferox, from it's warlike culture to it's cold climate, reminded him far too much of Daein.

True, Daein didn't technically exist anymore... but it was the first country he had ever waged real war against, and it was kind of hard to forget that harrowing experience.

...

"Soren, could I have a word? It's about Marth..."

"Excellent!" Soren said. "I was just coming to talk to you about that, actually. What is it you wanted to discuss?"

"His sword." Chrom said. "Did you get a good look at it?"

"... I'm sorry, but no." Soren said. "Why do you ask."

He drew Falchion, and held it up to Soren's face. "It was identical to this." He said solemnly.

"Falchion?" Soren replied. This was a much more astute observation than he had expected. "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain." He said.

"Hm." Soren said. "That IS interesting." He ruffled his spell book, registering the information. "Very interesting indeed." He looked up at him, frowning slightly. "I think we are a little bit closer to uncovering Marth's true identity." He said. "I have just spoken with Lon'qu."

"Lon'qu?" Chrom repeated.

Soren nodded. "Something Basilio told me about Lon'qu struck me as very odd. Namely, I simply couldn't believe that such a talented swordsman lost a duel as quickly as he did." He coughed slightly. "Thankfully, Lissa provided the answer to that."

"Lissa?"

"He doesn't like being near women." Soren reminded him. "Not. One. Bit."

Realization dawned on Chrom's face. "Are you telling me..." he said, his voice low. "Is that you think Marth is a woman?"

"I'm certain of it." He said. "You may want to ask Lissa to cancel her wedding plans."

Chrom shook his head. "This just raises more questions... who is she?"

"I don't know yet." Soren admitted. "But I really don't think she means Ylisse any harm.

"She did save Lissa's life." Chrom recalled. "We owe her a great debt."

"Indeed." Soren said. "This thing about her Falchion... she becomes more and more fascinating every time we encounter her."

...

"You will release her!" Chrom said, his temper flaring. "She has done nothing to you!"

Gangrel laughed. "So trespassing is not a crime in Ylisse, is it?" He crowed. Turning to the side, he addressed the hooded figure next to him, in hushed whispers.

"The Plegian Tactician." Lissa whispered frantically into his ear.

He had heard about this dark figure during his time in Ylisse. Mysterious, quiet, and an absolutely brilliant strageist, The Tactician was said to be able to fell any enemy set against him.

Soren didn't put much stock in rumors, but as long as Maribelle remained a captive, he could not risk losing her.

And so he waited, as Emmeryn tried to plea with Gangrel.

...

The battle, after Maribelle had been freed, proved to be a bitter one. The Tactician had not taken to the field, instead choosing to command from afar. Coward, Soren thought bitterly, as he demolished another Wyvern rider with a well timed wind spell.

Yet sheer numbers of the enemy had forced the battle to drag on. The Tactician likely assumed that the Ylisseans would collapse at the first sign of trouble, but Chrom was far too stubborn for that. Time and time again he personally led the charge into driving back the enemy, only to personally deliver the final blow to their leader.

He knew then that he had picked the right side.


	3. Chapter 3

Soren's assumption was correct. Marth was indeed a woman, and had once again had come to deliver a warning.

This time, it had proven to be a bit more specific.

Chrom took down another man with a mighty blow, killing him instantly. "Soren!" He called. "They're everywhere!"

He gritted his teeth. "I think we need to split up." He said. "Marth, stay here and guard the door. I'll cover this side of the hall. Chrom, I'll need you to go to the other side."

He nodded. Gesturing to the people in his squad, he left.

...

Marth had disappeared almost immediately after the battle had ended, much to Soren's annoyance. He had sent Chrom after her the instant they had noticed she was missing. He himself, along with Emmeryn, had much more pressing matters to attend to.

"I don't like the sort of soldier who just turns his back on his commanding officer." Soren said bluntly, as he looked over the thief with great dislike. "I have half a mind to turn you away."

"Aw, don't be like that, Mark." The man said. lollipop in between his lips. "Chrom himself-"

"I don't care what Chrom says." Soren said. He stepped closer to him, his eyes wide and staring. "I once worked with an enemy soldier who had defected to our side. I could not trust her."

"I think Gaius has proven himself." Emmeryn cut in. "I would be honored if he would assist Chrom."

"Your Majesty," Soren said, his tone impatient, as he turned his ire onto her instead. "This man made an attempt on your life."

"Chrom explained the situation rather well to me." She said. "I have no reason to doubt his words."

How infuriating. He thought bitterly, as they said their goodbyes. It would be HIS fault if Gaius backstabbed them, but it was HER fault.

"And you..." Soren said, addressing the other woman in the room. "I take it you'll be joining us?"

She looked at him blankly. "My debt is repaid." she said. "I have no need to remain here."

"Don't be ridiculous." Soren said. "Where are you going to go? You're not going to find much solace in living all alone in your warren."

She stiffened.

"I'm offering you an oppurtunity." He said. "Join us."

...

"I'm surprised, Soren." Emmeryn told him as they marched.

"... About what?"

"How you treated Panne." She said.

He snorted. "That? She's useful."

"Not many would welcome a Taguel with open arms like that." she murmured. "In our country, the Taguel..."

"I know." Soren said shortly.

A silence fell in between them.

"The Laquz..." He said. "Are not a people worth dismissing simply because they are different."

"You know that name as well?" She laughed. "You truly are an incredible scholar... for your age."

Something about the way she said that bothered him. His eyes narrowed.

"I don't know what you mean."

He walked ahead of her. This conversation was over.

...

Cordelia was, again, not someone he was entirely happy with. An extraordinarily talented Pegasus Knight, Soren had been assured by Phila, many times over, that she would be a incredible addition to the Shepards.

As usual, Soren dismissed these claims in order to observe what Cordelia in action. And, as he expected, he almost immediately approached Chrom with a request to keep off the battlefield.

"What?" Chrom asked, surprised. "But Cordelia is-"

"Not fit at all for combat, and for a variety of reasons." he said, shaking his head. "I don't want her on the frontlines, Chrom."

"Why?"

"Too emotional."

"Too emotional?" Chrom exploded. "What are you talking about? You do realize she lost her entire squad to Plegia?"

"And that experience is going to follow her for the rest of her life." Soren pointed out. "She's a wreck, Chrom. I don't think we can trust her to protect her-"

"No, Soren." he said firmly. "I've not liked a lot of your decisions in the past, but this is going way too far. She stays."

They glared at each other, neither of them backing down.

"You will regret this." Soren warned him. "She's going to let you down."

"I have utmost faith in her, as a soldier. She will be strong for us. I know it!"

Soren knew when he had lost.

...

In some ways, he was absolutely right about Cordelia. In others, he was horrifically wrong.

She had proven herself to be absolutely essential in fighting in the desert environment. She and Sumia big part in saving civilian lives.

And yet... he was starting to realize that her emotional problems didn't end at her battlefield trauma.

He had caught her, far, far too often, gazing at Chrom with a look of absolute adoration on her face. He never seemed to notice. Indeed, despite how he stood up for her behind closed doors, he didn't seem to be particularly good friends with her.

Love was selfish. He decided. Cordelia likely had aspirations to marry into the royal family.

So in essence, it was probably for the best that he kept her on the battlefield, but away from Chrom.

...

"A mercernary, are you?" Soren said impassively, as he looked up at the hulking man before him. "The girl didn't hire you, did she?"

"Oh, no, no..." He replied. "The wee one simply needed a little bit of help."

He had betrayed his former employers to save a little girl. Soren felt a sort of kinship with this man, as odd as it sounded.

"I don't take kindly to traitors." Soren told him. "You'll be paid on a battle to battle basis until you prove your worth." He ruffled through his papers. "However... if what the girl says is true, I'm sure we can arrive to an suitable arrangement."

...

"Come on, Soren!" Nowi cajoled. "You're far too young to be cooped up in your tent all day?"

"Nowi," Soren said impatiently, as he brushed her hand off of his arm. "I'm the Tactician for the army. They need me to look over everything... I don't have time for games."

She pouted. "Don't be like that!"

"If you want this army to be in disarray, go ahead and keep bugging me." He looked at her. "Or you could go back into slavery. I'm sure those nobles would love to see you make a comeback."

"Hmph." She said. "That was kind of mean, Soren."

He ignored her as he continued working. She frowned at him.

"Soren?" She leaned in, over his shoulder, peering at his work. "So is working on stuff like this like a game to you, or..."

"Go away, Nowi."

She sighed. "You're so mean!"

"I sure am." He agreed. "Now get out of my tent."

"No." she declared. "I'm not leaving until you play a game with me!"

"Nowi," he said impatiently. "I don't want to play games with you. I don't play games. Chrom is trusting me to keep the army in order-"

"And Chrom knows more than anyone how much you need to unwind!" She reached out, taking his hand in hers, and dragged him to his feet. "Come on!"

There was nothing else for it. She wouldn't leave him alone until he had played at least one game with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Soren knew that they had lost.

"Emmeryn..." Chrom whispered beside him.

All that planning... all that time spent countering each and every one of the Plegian Tactician's moves, only to be outdone at the last moment by something he could not possibly have foreseen.

Phila's dead body lay ravaged across the sand, and Emmeryn was next.

His eyes darted around the area, trying desperately... desperately... to find a way to end this, on his terms.

He didn't even see her fall.

...

Everyone was crying.

The long march after their failed mission gave them all too much time to think about what had just happened.

Soren had vastly underestimated just how devastating losing a leader could be for a country. The army shuffled along, lifelessly. Even Nowi refused to speak.

But Soren found himself most of all concerned for Chrom. He hadn't spoken much at all since they had watched her die.

Lissa, too, was seemed to be misereable. Soren found himself wondering if she would ever be herself again.

He had not felt this way towards anyone in a long, long time.

He would make Gangrel pay for his crimes.

...

The army quickly shaped up when it came back to battle, Soren was pleased to see. Chrom and Lissa, when push came to shove, had come through. For the army, and for themselves.

And yet, something was wrong...

...

There was nothing else for it. He would have to confront her.

He gripped his spell book firmly as he walked out into the open field. He had the distinct feeling that she was still hiding among the trees.

He lost his patience: Whirling around on the spot, he sliced through the trees with his spell. Entire trees cut into fire wood.

She was unharmed. She had her own tome out, but she wasn't looking at it. Instead, she was staring directly at him.

Stepping forward, she did not take her eyes off of him. "You truly are the man I thought you were." She whispered. Despite the distance between them, Soren caught every word.

His eyes narrowed. "And just what am I?"

She took another step. "A brilliant tactician." she said softly. "A talented mage..." She bit her lip. "And a real man."

He stared at her, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you mean." He said. "But if you think I'm going to continue to let you follow me around wherever I go..."

She laughed. "How long have you known that... I was completely taken with you?"

She was much closer to him now.

He sent another wind spell at her. "Keep away from me." He warned. She brushed the air out of her face.

She laughed again.

Soren felt almost uncomfortable at the way she was looking at him. "You didn't join this army... because of me, did you?"

She nodded. "The instant I saw you... I knew..."

Soren was rather torn. On one hand, he was super tempted to ask Chrom to expel her from the army, or even have her executed. But on the other...

"How much do you know about the Plegian tactician?"

She snorted. "Too much."

"Please." He said. "Come to dinner with me. We'll..." He struggled to find the words. "Talk about this."

...

"So why have you come to see me?" Libra asked, as he poured him a cup of tea.

Soren looked up at him, frowning, as he took a sip. "I want to know about Naga."

He started. "What?" He asked, blinking owlishly down at him. "Whatever for?"

Setting down his cup, he shook his head. "It's just a feeling I have..." He muttered. "All this talk about the Fire Emblem, and Grima... It's making me nervous." He picked up the cup again. "I feel as if I don't understand the situation well enough."

"A wise man admits his failings." Libra commented. "The fact that you are willing to face your lack of understanding is admirable."

"What can you teach me?"

...

"Ummmm... Hello?"

He frowned, as he looked up from his books. "Yes?" He said.

The girl bowed. "Khan... Khan Basilio sent me." She stuttered. "He... He said you looked exhausted.

"I am exhausted." He snapped. He rifled through his papers. "But if we're going to take down Gangrel, I need to work."

She flinched. "I'm... I'm sorry for bothering you..." She muttered. She looked downcast. "But... Khan Basilio kind of insisted that I perform for you..."

"... What?"

She blushed. "I'm... a dancer." She said.

Khan had sent a woman to his tent? The nerve of him...!

"I'm not interested." He said. He rubbed his eyes. He gave a short yawn, as he turned back to his papers. "Leave me."

"I..." She looked as if she were going to protest some more, and then thought better of it. She left him there.

...

If only Nowi were that easy to deal with.

"Come on, Soren." She cajoled, as she stood over him. "One last game!"

"Nowi, we're marching to war." He pointed out. "Leave me alone."

She laughed."Never!" She said. She was teasing him, now. "You need to smile more, Soren!"

"I'm a Tactician, Nowi." he reminded her. "Not a clown."

She bounced closer to him. "But you're a kid!" She said. "Just like me!"

"I am NOT a kid." He snapped.

She laughed again. "Soren, acting grown up all the time isn't good for you."

"Neither is acting like a child!"

"I can be serious..." She said. "If I want."

"Well, be serious now, and leave me alone."

"Not until you give me a smile!"

"No."

"Please? For me?"

"No."

"Chrom would smile for me!"

"So go bother Chrom, then."

Before he had registered what was happening, she had jumped onto his back. He stumbled a bit, before regaining his footing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sticking with you today!" She said. "You really need to lighten up!"

"Get off me!"

"Only if you give me a smile!"

...

The royal wedding was a bit of a pain, for quite a few reasons. Namely, how Lissa had dragged him off the instant the ceremony had ended.

"Don't you want to congratulate them?" He asked sullenly. "Or... try to catch the bouquet, or whatever it is you do?"

"Don't be ridiculous." She laughed. "We're too young for that sort of thing."

"Now you're starting to sound like Nowi..."

"I have something better than a bouquet." She declared, as she led him down a dark alley. "I've heard rumors about this place..." She said softly to him. "A Fortune teller lives down here."

He rolled his eyes. "These people are con artists, Lissa."

She laughed. "Sumia absolutely loves her, apparently... She told me this one has real power..."

"Sumia's not exactly the most reliable source of information about stuff like this." He said. "I mean, really..."

"It'll be fun, Soren." Lissa told him. "Ah... Here we are."

A girl sat in front of them, cross legged on a small carpet. She looked up at them, and her gaze immediately met Soren's.

"Hello." She said.

He flinched.

"Hi!" Lissa said. "Um. We're here for fortunes... is this the place?"

"It is indeed!" She said. She smiled warmly up at them. "Although I would say your new sister in law is quite the talented fortune teller herself."

Lissa laughed. "Well, she had nothing but praise for you... Ummm..." She messed up her nose. "What was your name, again...?"

"Micaiah."

"Oh, that's it!"She said. Snapping her fingers, she looked on at her. "Yes... I remember it being unusual."

She smiled. "I'm not from around here, you know."

"I can see that." Lissa said, eyeing her long silver hair in fascination. "So... Um. How much for a fortune?"

"Free." Micaiah said, smiling. "Today is a day of celebration, after all." She beckoned for Lissa to come forward. "We will need privacy." She told Soren. "Please wait for me."

...

"Hello, Soren." She told him, the instant they were alone together. "It has been far too long."

He eyed her, looking her up and down. She had grown since he had seen her last. She wouldn't be able to pass as a teenager anymore. "I see you've grown."

"I see you haven't." She repeated. She got to her feet, and wrapped her hands around his. "I came to congratulate you, you know." She told him. "I had foreseen your victory."

He didn't quite push her away. "You left Tellius just to tell me I did a good job?"

"Well, no..." She admitted. "I've been gone for decades... Zelda is ruling now." She caught his confused expression . "My daughter." She explained.

"But you still seem to be..."

"It's customary for us to leave the position when we have a worthy successor." She explained. "Besides... I missed the globe trotting life."

There was surely more to this, there had to be, but Micaiah seemed unwilling to elaborate further.

"Why have you come to find me?" He asked. "The real reason, Micaiah."

She looked forlornly at him. "I think the world is ready for change." she said, her voice solemn.

"Change?" He said. "For what?"

"Aren't you tired of this, Soren?" She asked him. "Tired, of having to hide what you are?" She leaned in close. "Tired of losing people you care about?"

He bristled.

"Tellius," she continued. "is quickly reaching the point where I, and many of the others on my council, there will no longer be a need for war." She smiled at him. "Imagine it, Soren." She said softly. "Imagine not having to fight anymore... Imagine, people not judging you for being different, or..."

"Nonsense." Soren said dismissively. "There will always be conflict."

"No, Soren!" She said. "You don't understand... among humans, there will be conflict. Among most Laguz, there will be conflict. But among us..." She tapped the mark on his head. "We have the time to learn from our mistakes."

He glared at her, unconvinced.

"Look at it this way," She said hastily. "Your family, the dragons-"

"I never had a family."

"Deny it all you want, Soren." Micaiah said. "But your mother..."

"I don't have a mother."

She switched tracks, then.

"My family, then..." She murmured. "Lived nearly as long as your... the dragons." She said. "Like the dragons, over time, once they had overcome the natural harshness of the world, they were able to treat the world around them with kindess and respect. And in time, their children, too, would be taught how to live in peace."

She sighed.

"But all of that came to an end with the Serenes Massacre."

"... What are you...?"

"The short lived ones..." She said. "They mean well, but all they do is take, take, take. They never give back what's rightfully theirs." She gripped his shirt hard. "Don't you see, Soren?" She hissed. "Now is the time to take the next step. The time is ripe, Soren... You and I... it's time we-"

"I'm not helping you with anything." He said flatly. He pushed her away. "I'm perfectly happy here, thank you."

"Here?" She said. "Here, in this place? Where dragons have been hunted to extinction, and the Laguz have all been forgotten?"

"You can't just dismiss these people for mistakes they may have made." Soren told her firmly. "I won't allow it."

"Mistakes? MISTAKES? These are more than mistakes, Soren... people are dying, all because they-"

"This conversation is over, Micaiah." Soren said shortly. He left her there.


End file.
